Forward into darkness
by Soar Vandergeid
Summary: After the events of Halo 4. The Master Chief has lost a precious comrade and has difficulty dealing with it. As he is thrown into an unknown environment, alone and deprived of his greatest assets, he is forced to reflect on his life and realizes how precious indeed what he has lost was. But darkness never stops spreading and he is of the few that can hope to fight back. Rated K .


**Hey guys! :D**  
 **I'm back on after all this time with a new project!**

 ** _(SKIP THIS BOLD PART IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED)_**

 **Sorry to those who are still waiting on me for the update of my Teen Titans fanfic, I really didn't have any inspiration or motivation to write it until now, I've been busy with other projects and I haven't touched it in so long. I don't know if I ever will to this day, perhaps but not right now. Same goes for my Detective Conan fanfic. Right now I have this awesome and amazing idea of what I could do with a Halo fanfiction and this is where you are right now.**

 **Welcome to my new fanfiction about Halo with a lot of suspens, a bit of action and a tad of romance. This should be a thrilling adventure and I really hope you will enjoy! It takes place after the events of Halo 4 and will focus on the Master Chief and his grief with the loss of his trusted AI. There will be more to come later, with a real plot and other characters (which should surprise you a bit, at least I hope) to finally become a real story with action and suspens and everything.**

 **I must apologize in advance if what I write is not realistic or not really coherent witht he universe. I am a big fan of halo, love the games and the universe, but sadly I have very little knowledge of the background, I have played only Halo 2 and brief parts of the other games so yeah, not much knowledge of the universe. I have, however, read a number of fanfictions, seen the end of Halo 4 and started watching playthroughs of the other games, so hopefully I should be able to come up with a plot and a coherent timeline soon. But in the meantime, sorry.**

 **Enjoy the story and review if you have something to say! ;)**

 _ **(STORY JUST BELOW)**_

* * *

"Your highness, the prison has been breached."

The tall woman-like being sitting on the throne looked at the furry creature that had spoken. It was slightly shorter than her, lean but muscular, his whole was body covered in dark-orange fur, his eyes as brown as chocolate and his four arms bent in a salute while his tail was rolled around his stomach. He had arrived a few seconds earlier, walking quickly as if he was trying to rush without running, announcing he had important news. She had reluctantly turned away from the holo-map she had been looking at and had directed her attention to him.

"When?" She simply asked.

"Two half-cycles ago." He replied, his breath still a bit heavy.

"Have they been notified?"

"Yes, they are on their way your highness." He confirmed.

"Very well." She replied with a nod.

Despite her words all was not well, they had escaped. It was beginning, they had to act fast.

"Has Greyson been notified too?" She asked.

"Yes milady, he said to tell you that he was already on his way to the second one. He seemed confident he would succeed."

"Good. Notify me of any news coming from him immediately."

The creature nodded and bowed.

"We will need them if we are to act and they will need each other to fight. Make sure the preparations are completed as soon as possible." She added as she looked back at the map, zooming on a precise region.

"Yes milady." He responded before turning around to leave.

He had only made it half the distance to the exit when she called him again.

"Eigran?"

"Yes milady?" He asked as he stopped and turned around to face her.

Her fair skin contrasted with her dark eyes in a way he couldn't help but find gorgeous, her dark hair descended in cascades of curls along her shoulders and her lips, always full and red, were pursed in a half-frown half-smile. He tried to focus ont he mission he had been assigned and how serious the task was but found himself unable to simply ignore her features so he looked at her directly in the eyes, hoping his uneasiness wasn't too apparent.

"Make sure that everyone is aware of what is going on and ready to act when the time comes, then come back here, I have another task for you." She said in an even tone, her eyes looking directly at him.

If her face hadn't already made him lose it, her voice almost did, she had a soft and suave voice, it sounded like music to his sensitive ears and he found it almost impossible to remain completely calm and not drop to his knees to implore her to make him hers.

"Yes your highness." He managed to articulate after a moment of uneasy silence.

She had cocked one of her eyebrows, slight curiosity now visible on her face. _Damn! Even her eyebrows…_ He whined in his mind, willing his thoughts away from the gorgeous being in front of him. _She is not for you, get her out of your head!_ He mentally smacked himself.

"Immediately." He managed to add with a bow before rushing out of the room without even daring to look at her again.

She looked at him leave the huge empty room hurriedly with a small smile on her face. _What a strange fellow_ , she thought. _Quite cute but very strange indeed…_ Her smile disappeared as her thoughts went back to the map she had been studying. If what she had been told was true then things were looking grim and they would get worse quickly. She couldn't sit idle and let all her brother's creations be destroyed, it had to be stopped once and for all. Fortunately, this time they had been prepared, they had a plan and it was already in motion. _Hopefully_ , she thought with a sigh, _it will work…_

That was not sure at all, such a great number of things could go wrong, they could refuse, they could not be strong enough, they could… No, she prefered not to think about that. Greyson was confident in his choices and she trusted him. They would be strong enough, for them, for her, for all, they would make it, the had to make it. After all, he had brought his briefcase with him and when he did, he definitely ment business.


End file.
